


Sunlight and the Moonlight

by trixtie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Ftnr, Omegaverse, Slow Build, Story Arcs, Work In Progress, Workplace AU, background & cameo characters - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixtie/pseuds/trixtie
Summary: (CW; Omegaverse, Futanari)When a certain blonde stumbled in to Kaoru's life, the sunlight felt even more appealing.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 32





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> heYYYY first fic on this sight man.  
> anyways i know this will be bad mainly because uh I'm on my fifth coffee and currently don't have a second editor that isn't Grammarly means that things may not be perfect but I hope that I improve eventually!
> 
> and what better way to start off with ChisaKao comfort fanfic!! it'll probably be pretty vanilla and more story focused rather than sexual based ya know??
> 
> but i hope you all enjoy !! :))

Kaoru seta was still an overbearing coworker, as per usual. 

Not that it was bad or anything, just at times it was a little bit of a nuisance. Ever since their days of knowing Kaoru through high school, even if brief, Misaki would have figured for the girl to have grown out of the stage of her so-called, 'Princely Charm.' And yet here she was, working shifts at the infamous Yamabuki bakery to manage things and keep the area clean, and Kaoru seemed to follow her along repeatedly. She didn't... mind. Kaoru had helped a lot anyways and she was a nice person. That being said, being called _Kitten_ with almost every conversation could become a little insufferable. 

Saaya was a helpful worker on the side, she was admittedly a little better. Although only worked the opening hours so she could continue to care for her siblings. Which then meant that Misaki was the one to be around Kaoru quite a bit, the only change was the evening shifts if the blonde-haired girl would come in. 

The blonde girl being Chisato Shirasagi of all people. So say Misaki was surprised to know she would end up working at the simple Yamabuki bakery would be an understatement. Sure, simple enough. But Chisato always held herself so elegantly, might be fit for a much higher class establishment. Misaki wouldn’t complain, she seemed to be the only one who could shut down Kaoru’s remarks.

Hey, maybe Kaoru even took a small interest into the shorter girl. She had three shifts with her a week, so maybe sooner or later she could try to get some words in, right?

Misaki looked up from her phone before hanging her apron up in the backroom before dusting her hands off. “Hey, Kaoru… I’m heading off. Uh… Kanon wants me… over.” The black-haired girl laughed awkwardly before shaking her head.

Kaoru raised a brow, eventually waving it off. “That’s fine, I’ll probably stay a little longer and wait for the fleeting young Chisato to come for her shift. Goodluck with Kanon, my dear kitten.” Kaoru chuckled, winking at the flustered Misaki.

“Yeah… alright. I don’t know how Chisato can handle you when she rarely talks to you.” Misaki grumbled, straightening her jacket out before pulling the cap over her head and eventually leaving the store altogether.

Kaoru watched after with a grin, knowing that Misaki being invited over to Kanon’s meant more than just spending the night together. “Ah.. young love…” She muttered to herself before reorganising the glass case that was usually sat at the front of the store. What Misaki had said was true. Chisato barely talked to Kaoru, maybe even to the point that she would try to avoid the purple-haired girl. Kaoru had taken note and thought nothing of it. Besides, there was never any strong scent that came from her, so that eliminated the risk of Chisato possibly being an Omega anyways, and her tendencies couldn’t make anything worse. So why worry over such trivial matters? That would be silly.

Yet, Omega’s and Alphas still stood at quite a difference even in modern-day society. Whether it Omega’s being treated with lower-income jobs or generally not that favoured, when in contract Alphas always seems so much better off. Kaoru didn’t see why. Just due to a biological difference? It still wouldn’t click.

And sure, Omega’s did have ways to mask over their scents, like medication and more suppressants. But maybe there could be more ways to see if she can try to help the few Omega’s Kaoru knew-

Her train of thought was broken at the small chime of the bell, the door swinging open and closed and very light footsteps approaching the counter. As Kaoru lifted her head, she kept a close watch on Chisato rounding around and behind to reach for her apron. “Ah.. how fleeting. Chisato, my dear, I am more than happy to get to see your warm and joyful face again.” Kaoru waved her hand as she spoke, the other clutching her chest dramatically.

Chisato barely spared a glance as she slipped the apron on over her head before fixing the bow that kept her blonde hair pulled out of her face. “A good evening to you, Kaoru.” She muttered, quickly looking up a bit better. Something was off, her face was a lot more flushed and seemed to struggle to keep something down, that and there was more of a scent that wafted up in Kaoru’s direction, something that wasn’t what a beta would have.

Lifting an eyebrow, Kaoru went to say something before Chisato walked up behind the countertop to answer a customer, pulling on that winning smile that could knock any girl off of her feet in one fall swoop. Her frown deepened a little bit more before she took a few steps into the back room to retrieve what was needed, something was up, but she couldn’t tell _what_.

* * *

The rest of the shift did go well for Kaoru, Chisato did her part and she did her own. As much as she would try to spark up a conversation like how she would each time they shared a shift. This time around, Chisato seemed a lot more distracted rather than shutting down the fleeting comments. Saaya stooped by at the end of the shift, helping them close up whilst Chisato did finally excuse herself to the back for a moment or so. Kaoru wiped down the countertop before clearing her throat. “Ah... Saaya. Does… Chisato seem off to you?” The Alpha questioned.

Saaya closes the display case after taking the few last pastries out. “Well… yeah. Actually. Usually, she is a lot bolder. The few minutes I’ve been here, it's subtler. If that makes sense.”

“Yeah, well. Thank you for helping me close up Saaya… even if this is your store. But still! I’m glad my little kitten seems well.” Kaoru charmingly replied with a small flare in her hand gestures, Saaya simply sighing.

“Of course. Look, how about I finish closing up and you check on Chisato, maybe walk her home? I know that she lives nearby here so she would have simply just walked. I know her well enough.” Saaya spoke up, alerting Kaoru about what seemed to be happening again.

“A-Ah… yes yes.” She quickly nodded before stepping back. Sliding off the apron in a swift moment and hooking it up onto the door, she reached her hand out to open the door. Moving to say something to where Chisato could have possibly gone to, the first prominent thing was that smell. It was there earlier, but a lot stronger now. Biting onto the inside of her cheek, she made her way through. Seemingly nowhere else, Kaoru paced over to the bathroom door and lightly rapped her knuckles against it. “Chisato... dear?” Kaoru called out.

A slight sound of surprise registered, along with a few seconds of a pause before the bathroom door creaked over. Chisato gazed up and into Kaoru’s expression, her face redder along her cheeks and a slight pant, the sweet smell rather strong now. “Sorry, Kaoru. Did I take too long?” She asked, trying to take a step away.

Kaoru held a hand out to block her way. “Just checking in… that you are okay. Right? Saaya is closing up, uh... if you want I can walk you back. Saaya also said you lived close.

Chisato narrowed her gaze. “Are trying to do-“

“N-No... no-no! Not at all… my sweet Kitten. Just a favour, I need to head home that direction anyway.” Kaoru stammered out. The smell… Chisato’s pheromones were distracting enough to try and suppress her instincts. But she was trying. Kaoru would have never expected such a calm and collected girl to possibly be an Omega.

Chisato sighed and brushed past, leaning down and picking up her bad before her free hand smoothed down her skirt. “Fine. Only because you are going home that way. Still, don’t get any ideas.” She warned before stepping out. Kaoru scrambled and quickly got what her bag into her grip before following along. Both girls sent their goodbyes to Saaya, which simply waved it off before the pair could finally leave.

Kaoru could admit that the silence was rather deafening, that and it was clear that Chisato kept up fast pacing. Kaoru though made sure to keep herself caught up with the blonde. “Ah… isn’t the night air just so fleeting?”

“It’s just a little cold. I can't wait for summer. Then I can get on with my other part-time job.”

“You work another job, Chisato?”

There was a pause of silence. “I work at a drama school over the summer holidays for little kids. I… did a little bit of acting when I was younger. But that’s all in the past. I have my reasons for stopping.” She raises a hand to silence Kaoru before stopping and turning. “Don’t ask for my reasons. Thank you for walking me home, but I should be fine. Goodnight.”

Kaoru looked a little more surprised at the mention. Acting? She knew she had done a little when she was younger, in high school as something fun to do. But for Chisato to also be up for something like that. She quickly shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up at the apartment blocks they had stopped at. Only further deepened her suspicions, somewhere high class, and yet it was a commonplacing for Omega’s to gather around. Huh. “Ah… yes of course, not a problem at all my little kitten.”

“Don’t call me kitten.”

“Alright alright… how about Chii-chan?”

Chisato blinked a few times before slowly shaking her head. “A… little better. But, still no. Good evening, Kaoru.” Chisato simply nodded before walking away, eventually disappearing in the darkness of the parking lot just like the darkness swallowing up the last few strands of sunlight.

Kaoru lifted her head and gazed up at the moonlight sky. “Jeez…” Kaoru laughed breathily, running a hand over her face. Chisato had _really_ , caught her interest. Maybe it was just her Alpha instincts dragged in to the Omega's pheromones. Or the fact that she seemed so cold. Kaoru could break down her walls... someday.


	2. II

The thought of breaking down Chisato’s walls did seem to be a lot harder than she thought. Stoic and cold, yet light-hearted and kind when she needed to. Used to do acting when she was younger and her friend Kanon constantly getting lost between trains. That and she even had a dog. Yet, Kaoru couldn’t exactly pinpoint where her worries started. Maybe it was the fact that Chisato hadn’t shown up to work for a few days after Kaoru walked her back to her place. As awkward as the walk was, it felt like she may have made at least a few advances on the girl. The pheromones also were something that caught her off guard. Sure, Chisato and she may have gone to the same preschool, when they took the test. They didn’t seem to be that close though, Chisato had other friends, and covered up the truth of what she was with such ease it was enough to fool a room of adults. Acting had its perks, it seemed.

Kaoru would have personally made her way to see if Chisato was alright, but she made it clear that she wasn’t interested. That was fine. Plenty of kittens that followed her along. Regardless, they weren’t interesting. Besides, maybe if Chisato could take some interest then-

“Kaoru, the benchtops.” A flat voice grumbled. Misaki, her co-worker, was already fixing up the back room, turned away from where Kaoru was still stood. Must know her well. With a small laugh, Kaoru flicked her hair back with a flourish.

“Calm down, my little kitten. I do know what I am doing. Like the great Bard said…” Kaoru would have continued, although judging by the death glare she was receiving from Misaki underneath her cap, she figured it best to just shut her mouth. Clearing her throat, Kaoru looked down to continue wiping down the tables to finish the closing shift. Usually, it would be Chisato who would silently finish with her along with Saaya, but Chisato was nowhere to be seen and Saaya had to take her younger siblings somewhere. Hence Misaki now stuck with it.

Kaoru paused before standing up and looking square in Misaki’s direction. “You know where Chisato lives, right? I thought you two were neighbours.”

“Yeah… I do know where she lives. Why do you ask? She’s probably off sick you know.”

“I-I know… that. I guess I am just worried… yeah! Because the other day she seemed stressed out… I think. I can make her something and bring it along or… maybe invite her out for tea. She likes that, right?” Kaoru rambled a little, fidgeting with the end of the cloth that she held in her hand. Misaki watched, a small smirk creeping up onto her face.

“Someone has a crush?”

“E-Eh? No! No no no… ah… Little kitten. She is just as captivating as the sun and it would be nice to get to know her, you know! We work the same shifts and yet… she’s always so solemn. It's nice to make people smile! Didn't you like doing that back in the days?” Kaoru quickly let the words slip, wringing the cloth between two hands nervously.

Misaki let out a low chuckle and shook her head. “Chisato doesn’t like people being invited over randomly, and I have a feeling she wouldn’t like you just showing up either. But hey, I can give you her number and you can text her to see how she feels about it that way?”

The suggestion lingered for a bit as Kaoru listened, slowly nodding her head, the smile resting on her lips only growing further. “Perfect! Then the adorable ray of sunshine that is Chii-chan and I can definitely start to get along. I’ll crack her tough nut act!”

Misaki simply rolled her eyes, dried off her hands and reached for her phone.

The process of getting the phone number to Kaoru and then for her to text her was fast enough to surprise even Misaki. She hadn't known Kaoru to be the sort of person to jump at the opportunity to text a girl. Sure, she had that princely like demeanour that attracted many young girls around. Hence she called them Kittens, and Misaki always seemed roped in. It was clear, though, Chisato was never into that. Always found it something to tick her off. To annoy her or to bug her through her shift, Chisato had the knack of ignoring her as much as she possibly could. Kaoru wasn't going to give up! She had found a new resolve. An actual, _genuine_ , smile from Chisato Shirasagi.

With the help of Misaki, they both properly finished up their shift and departed their own ways. The rain had started up, now thankful that she had remembered her coat and umbrella, Weather forecasts were still as janky as ever. Sliding out her phone, Kaoru quickly unlocked it and opened the number she received, placing in Chisato's contact name before starting to type. 

> **Seta K**. - _Chisato, dear. Hope my little kitten isnt feeling too under the weather. No worries, I can come along and save you from whatever ailment has infected you._

Seemed like something alright for a first text, right? Then again, talking face to face with Chisato was one thing. But over text like this was another. Furrowing her eyebrows, Kaoru shoved her phone back into her pocket and trudged through the populated and rainy streets to start up on where she lives. Not really expecting a response from Chisato just yet either. The buzzing against her hip where the pocket was, truly seemed to surprise her.

> **Shirasagi C.** \- _Kaoru, not even going to question how you got my number, stop calling me a kitten of yours. But I am fine. Just a small cold. I'll be back in work soon enough._
> 
> **Seta K.** \- _I'm glad to hear that you are feeling well, dear. You need me to bring anything over? Or, I can read you a few play scripts. Mr Shakespere is a real inspiration, sure to lift your spirit!_
> 
> **Shirasagi C.** \- _I dont need you to come over, Kaoru. Nor anymore Shakespere quotes._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _..._
> 
> **Seta K.** \- _How about tomorrow, since neither of us have work, I can take you out for some tea or coffee? The weather might not be good but Hazawa coffee is always cozy and warm this time of year!_
> 
> _..._
> 
> **Shirasagi C.** - _Fine, I can do that. Ten am tomorrow morning seems something suitable to me._
> 
> **Seta K**. - _Perfect! I'll see you then, my dear Chii-chan! As the great Shakespere would say, 'Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow.'_

Chisato left the message on seen, Kaoru was expecting it. Even still, the warm curving smile only continued to grow the more she glanced over the texts to read and then re-read them. Each time only making the feeling grow. What was it? She felt a little childish smiling this much as she walked through with her umbrella in hand and across the parking lot of her apartment block, up the stairs and through her front door. Then again, speaking to the blonde ray of sunlight perked up her mood tenfold. 

Misaki may be right with it possibly being a crush. Kaoru denied it, even as she ate and showered and got ready to try and sleep, she denied it over and over in her head. Her attention was caught, and it would be nice to get to look into the woman that caught her eye through the see of others she never really cared for.

Hugging her pillow, Kaoru turned her attention out the window, the rain starting to calm and the rays of moonlight peeking through muggy clouds. Someday, she swore. Someday in her life, she'll get to know her better. And it would all be worth it.


	3. III

Her thoughts were in a muddle.

Tis was the fate of such a handsome young woman, with imputable looks and even more fan girls that throughout her high school years, would lay hand and foot if it meant attention from their secret admirer. As an adult, however, trying to actually impress someone who didn’t seem interested in the slightest was a lot harder than how she ever expected it to be. And the young Shirasagi Chisato seemed to nail in that problem even further.

Sure, she was a shorter woman. But the personality that she held up never seemed to imply that she was an Omega. Hell, she didn’t even smell like one before Kaoru had stumbled on the bathroom she was in. Was she in heat? Maybe that’s why she insisted for plans to be a little later on than what she herself wanted. The scent still lingered on in her mindset regardless though, and it was no less of a doubt that it wouldn’t actually erase it from her head any time soon either. Maybe she could try to deal with it later, she had work and a social life. With summer holidays coming around, it meant she could hopefully get back into theatre work again also.

Standing in the bathroom, her mirror reflecting the done up version of herself, Kaoru pondered over it some more. Perhaps she was just imagining things, she technically hadn’t _seen_ Chisato in heat, only picked up on a scent. And hey! Maybe it was just some new perfume and her nose was acting up again.

So, Kaoru focused on what was to be ahead. It was a simple time at the Hizawa coffee shop. Nothing new, and a familiar place also. So why did her heart race at the thought of it.

Shaking it off, she simply fixed up her bangs and moved on. Apartment keys in hand, along with her phone, Kaoru made her departure from the building and down onto the busy streets of the city. A city she grew up in and loved in. One she couldn’t ever imagine moving out of, even with her plans to hopefully fly around the world somewhere. It was simply home. That thought alone brought a couple more sparkles of a smile up. It was sweet. And hey, maybe if her and Chisato really hit it off-

Kaoru quickly waved off that thought. Uh-uh… not today. It was just one outing for coffee to try and sort things, right? Yeah, that was it. Nothing more… for now.

Lifting up her head, Kaoru simply focused on placing one foot in front of the other. One at a time, at a steady rhythm, easily falling into step with the countless other men and women walking through the pathway. Each a different life from the other. It was a wondrous thought to herself these days.

Just like that, she reaches Hazawa coffee shop. Some place she had been going to throughout her high school years and still to this day. Family brand and cozy, Tsugumi must still be working here. Afterall, she ended up taking over the family brand in the end and still saw her around occasionally. Kaoru stepped through and poked her gaze around, still no sight of the young blonde haired girl. That’s okay! She can just get them both somewhere to sit. With an extra pep in her step, Kaoru looked around before choosing a place besides the window tucked into the corner, knowing Chisato would most likely want at least some form of privacy, right?

Her mind still lingered yet, chin rested against delicately laced together fingers. Sure, she knew she was an Alpha. That much was clear, and she was used to taking all her own suppressants to avoid her ruts to get too bad whenever she was alone. She couldn’t ever imagine forcing someone to help her out with it. But if Chisato was an Omega, she must be handling her own problems on her own right? That would have been a lot harder on her… from what Misaki mentioned it was a lot harder on Kanon than she expected. So then what she saw and smelt the other day, whilst at work and Chisato was in the bathroom, could it be?

Her brows creased together in thought, so much so she was too lost in her thoughts to notice the young lady step in to the building. A light yellow floral skirt that clipped at her mid calves slightly, adorned with a similar coloured sweater and light gold necklace. The signature white delicate ribbon in her hair. Like a delicate and pure flower, nothing that would represent society’s view on Omega’s and yet all the same, it was exactly how they were.

Chisato turned her gaze down and across the room, quickly sweeping over the room to find the purple haired girl. Of course, even by the sight of it, Kaoru was off in her thoughts yet again. Chisato had only ever worked with Kaoru briefly on those few evening shifts at the bakery, it was a part time job. Yet she was still quite the character, either talking her ear off or nothing at all. Carrying the light purse across her shoulder, Chisato cleared her throat as she finally took a seat opposite the blonde maiden.

“Ah… Chisato-chan… dear. It’s a pleasure to see you! I hope that you are feeling well!” Kaoru jolted up a little bit once the other sat opposite her, the same old flat lined gaze directed at her. And yet, even despite the coldness of the gaze, she was breath taking. The sunlight that filtered through the window pane reflected against her petite frame at just the right angle, the deep violet eyes that pierced at her held the deep level of gentleness. It wasn’t noticeable at first, but perhaps Chisato did care. A lot.

“Shirasagi-san… please. We still aren’t up the first name basis yet, Seta-san.” Chisato replied calmly as she placed her hands within her lap, posture straight. “But… I do thank you for inviting me out for a place like this. It isn’t every day that I get to spend time here. Kanon-san is quite busy these days.”

“Kanon-chan? You know Kanon?” Kaoru questioned curiously, hoping to at least probe some conversation out of the girl opposite.

“We were middle school and high school friends. I’m still in contact with her but she’s busy these days with Okusawa-san. Still, those were good days, after school when I wasn’t so busy with all my work.” She comments casually, as if it was nothing more. “Well then, lets get our drinks, yes?” She asks, standing herself up, her clutch on her purse.

Kaoru had thought to ask more on her work when she was back in school, but that would probably be better for later. So she simply nods her head and stands herself up also, following the shorter girl through to the short line. Her gaze faintly filters over the menu, she could go with a black coffee to try and impress Kaoru, but that wouldn’t be the best decision either. She’s broken out of her thoughts after Chisato had stepped aside to allow her to choose her own. She just chose a latte in the end, nothing too bad.

And soon enough, they were back where they began at the table together.

There was a few random moments of silence, but conversation did eventually ease a little bit. Well, as much as two awkward people with two totally different personalitys and mannerisms could. Some random face of a worker served their drinks, the steaming cup neatly placed in front of her. The usual leaf latte decoration on top, but the smell was sweet and calming. Picking it up, Kaoru balanced it in one hand to take a sip of it. Ah, perfect. She didn’t need to add any sugar. Placing the cup back down onto the saucer, she turns her gaze back up to Chisato and her tea blend, the daily mix.

“So, earlier you mentioned that you used to work throughout high school, right? What did you actually do in highschool?”

A frown creased over Chisato’s expression, keeping the tea cup raised before lightly placing it down onto the saucer it came along with. “I used to be a child actress, surely you’ve known that. And a model as well, it was all quite a bit. But I gave up that life to try and live quietly. That is old. Please don’t ask anything more about it.”

Kaoru frowns a little bit more. “But… why do you seem so hesitant about talking it?”

Chisato’s gaze was sharp. Cold. There wasn’t the warmth that was there before. Had she said something wrong? Maybe she had. Especially when she stood up and picked up her hand bag. “Excuse me, Seta-San. I have a few matters to attend to.” She speaks up and makes a step away.

“C-Chisato-chan… I don’t understand-“

“Don’t call me that.”

And then the dazzling sunlight was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops lol kinda dipped for a bit but A NSGGST kaochisa


End file.
